


Bearer of the Label

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Doxepin, Gen, Overdose, Short One Shot, Short Story, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Dipper Pines has felt normal.<br/>It's been years since his great uncles were sober and didn't fight.<br/>It's been years since he's talked to his twin sister.<br/>And it'll be years from this very moment that that very same twin sister will mourn his death and wish she'd been the dead one instead. The bearer of the label 'suicide'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearer of the Label

Dipper stared into the mirror, his gaze cutting past the glass and cutting daggers into his skin. Beneath him he could hear a lamp crash, and rough slurred words echoed out as he could here skin meeting skin and things being broken. Both of his great uncles had resorted to alcoholism after Weirdmaggedon. Dipper now stood alone, half of a dynamic duo. He had chosen to stay and be Ford's apprentice, and Mabel had continued her life as if she had never had a brother.

The few times he had gone home during the first two years he had seen that he was completely removed from her scrapbooks, as if he never existed in the first place. The third year of being Ford's apprentice was heavily shadowed by the fact that with each passing day Ford seemed to be spending less time teaching Dipper and more drinking away the scarring memories of being Bill's captive. The fourth year Dipper had all but stopped talking to his parents, and was beginning to become isolated. He spent less time in the woods, more time laying in his room staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the ever present physical fighting between the elder men.

  
Dipper eventually took it into his own hands to get medicine for his insomnia, the third year, and now at 16 he was still on Doxepin, 150mg. He had long ago learned that the emptiness inside that nothing filled was depression, or something of the sort. Dipper couldn't always think clearly, and constantly escaped to smoke on the roof of the Shack on the nights his great uncles went too far with their arguments. He wasn't sure when he started hearing it, the voice in his head that whispered him plans of escaping reality, of killing himself. But once acknowledged, the voice only grew stronger, becoming two voices, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two. A chorus rang clear in his head screaming for him to off himself.

 It was January 1st, and Dipper was alone. His uncles were out at a party. Dipper had just had his Doxepin refilled, and he idly glanced at the full bottle of 40 pills in his hand.  'Just take them. Take every single one as if it was necessary to your survival.' And Dipper couldn't care less. One by one he crushed the pills in a bowl. Once all 40 pills were finished, Dipper found a large cup and pour the ground up pills in there.

'Grab the beer right there. Pour it into the cup and mix it. Drink it. Then sample a small cup of everything.' And so Dipper relented, drinking for what wasn't the first time, but hopefully was the last. Shots of tequila and whiskey were interchangeable with drinking vodka straight from the bottle. Once completely out of his mind, Dipper grabbed his phone and flipped it open, mentally thanking his parents for giving him Mabel's phone number. He dialed it, and left her a message before he staggered up to his room and fell asleep on his bed, embracing death or the possible coma he'd receive.

* * *

  
Mabel was an only child by her own. She no longer had a brother, not after he left her to be Ford's apprentice. Mabel was hurt that he left her, and still bothered to visit. During a rage she burned every picture she had of him and acted like he didn't exist.

Mabel was a popular girl in high school, and she got invited to plenty of parties, and eventually forgot about her brother.

 One New Year's Eve she was spending with her boyfriend and friends. She turned off her phone for the party and had some fun, and got a little drunk. By the time she stumbled home it was 3 am and she was hundreds of miles away from where her other half was dying. Mabel staggered into her room and didn't bother to undress, falling onto her bed in her shiny blue dress and falling asleep.

The next morning Mabel woke up and turned on her phone, seeing she had a message from an unknown number. Curiosity filled Mabel and so she punched in her code and listened to the message play out.

"Hey Mabel. Its me, the twin brother you wish you never had. We haven't talked in years, but I know your life has to be perfect without me." There was a pause before Dipper began speaking again. "I'd say I miss you, but I'm not sure if depression really is missing someone. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford have been at each other's throats for a while. They're not hone right now, and god I'm so drunk. Mabel, we're never gonna talk again, and I won't hear your voice for the rest of my miserable existence, but you'll hear mine. And even though I left you and you forgot me, I still loved you Mabel. I hope you love yourself too. Happy New Year Mabes, too bad I won't see you next year." Mabel wiped at her face where tears were starting to form.

Standing up, Mabel ran downstairs to her parents, and after an hour or so they relented and decided that yes, they'd take her to go see her brother that she hadn't talked to in years. Mabel didn't talk about the phone call, and she knew that she couldn't live the rest of her life ignoring the fact she had a twin. She was going to go right up to Gravity Falls and make up with her brother.

* * *

Stan hobbled through the doorway, Ford following close behind. The two had decided that for Dipper they'd try to get better. Stan checked the first floor of the Shack while Ford checked downstairs, and concluded that the boy wasn't downstairs.

 Stan felt off, but brushed off the feeling as part of his hangover, and quickly sat down on the couch, deciding to watch t.v., hopefully with Ford, until Dipper was awake. It was 2 in the afternoon, so Stan assumed he wouldn't have to wait long for the boy to get up.

  
 After a few hours, Stan got a little worried, and a car pulling into the driveway shocked him and Ford a bit. The two men walked to the door to be greeted by their family, and Dipper's family. Mabel wrapped her great uncles in a tight hug, and beamed at them. "Where's Dip?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Ah, I believe he's sleeping, those pills really knock him out. Go get him pumpkin." Stan assured her, and Mabel was filled with confidence.  
  
Marching upstairs, she stood in front of his door and mentally prepared herself to see Dipper for the first time in forever. Slowly opening his door, she was hit by the heavy smell of alcohol. Coughing lightly, she saw her brother laying in bed. Walking over carefully, she shook his arm only to find him cold, too cold. Frowning, Mabel touched his side, which was also cold. Eyes widening, her hands flew to his neck, desperately begging for their to be a pulse. Only when none was found did she notice the empty bottles scattered about and the empty pill bottle strewn about the floor.

"Grunkle Stan!" The teenager wailed, screaming and making herself upset because her twin brother was dead. Ford and Stan burst into the room, Ford eyeing Dipper's dead body with disbelief and horror. Stan dropped to his knees by the bed and shook his great nephew before screaming for Mabel to call 911, to get help. Dipper's parents ran up the stairs to see what the fuss was about and Mrs. Pines burst out crying as she eyed her dead child.

When the ambulance came, Dipper Pines was pronounced dead. At 6:18 PM the cause of death was determined to be suicide.

* * *

Mabel stared up at the sky, finding the Big Dipper easily. "Oh Dipper Pines, you've broken my heart." She whispered to the stars, a shooting star that finally fell, in love with a pine tree that became a burning forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
